Jasper (Jason and Piper) Relationship
by JasonxReyna
Summary: This is going to be about my thoughts on Jasper (Jason and Piper) relationship. It's not that I hate them, but I do have issues when it comes to their relationship. So, if you're a fan of Jasper relationship and doesn't like their ship to be busted with cannons, then STOP AND GO NOW. I'm serious. But if you're one of those persons who have their doubts, welcome to my lair.


Jasper (Jason and Piper) Relationship

Jasper (Jason and Piper) Relationship

I don't like Jasper.

I don't hate them (although it's almost up to that point), but I really, really dislike them together. Period. Sorry, it never worked on me.

I just don't think that it would ever work on me. Ever. Maybe even for the others out there. I have a lot of issues about Piper, as can be seen in this discussion, but I realized that it usually stemmed out from their relationship with one another. I don't know. For me it was a bit ….off. So I made this, after all of the things that I've read about Piper, Jason and pretty much about the Jasper relationship. This may be a cross-over between Piper, Jason and Jasper issues. To be honest, I intended for this to be 'I don't like Piper McLean', but like I said, I also had a lot of issues about Jason and the Jasper relationship.

So pardon me. These are my opinions. I respect other views as well. Most of the things that I've posted here are my thoughts and other speculations that I've gathered from other bloggers rolled into one. Sorry if I may not be able to give credit to each of them, but to all of them, my deepest gratitude to you.

There are a lot of things to say about the Jasper relationship. But let me start with Piper.

" _Hey," Jason croaked._

 _Piper was so startled she dropped her knife. "You're awake!"_

" _Don't sound so surprised." Jason touched his bandaged head and frowned. "What … what happened? I remember explosions, and -"_

" _You remember who I am?"_

\- Mark of Athena, p. 104

.

..

…

….

What?

WHAT ?

I almost threw the book across the wall. Oh my gods, why haven't I noticed this before? As I read her chapter, it only got worse.

As much as I want to appreciate you, Piper, however it really got into my nerves. I mean, we all know that your boyfriend is an amnesiac and that he got hit by a brick, but please, is this out of concern or is this about your insecurity over Reyna? Please, Piper. Please.

To be honest, out of all the couples in the HOO series, I feel like the Jasper relationship is kind of …. I don't know, forced? In my point of view, I never had any problems about the relationships that's been going on the HOO series, (although there still some tiny little things about Leo and Calypso, but it's okay, I guess), but what I've been having an issue of is with Jason and Piper's relationship. There are a lot of them like their initial relationship based on FALSE memories, Piper claiming Jason to be hers, then 'They're a couple? Like really?' and Piper's issue whenever Jason mentions Reyna name. Take note, MERE mentioning of her name, the HOO series is littered with it.

First things first about their initial relationship. As we all know in the Lost Hero Series, Jason woke up in a bus holding hands with a very pretty Cherokee girl. Apparently, she seemed bothered when he could not even remember her name and with her best friend, commenting how he was acting weird. Later on, we get to see that Jason is actually the praetor of Camp Jupiter exchanged with Percy Jackson, as part of Hera's _'awesome'_ plan. But in the end, wow miraculously, they ended up liking each other.

Or so we thought.

The problem that I have in here is that, it was already blatantly obvious that their relationship is based on false memories, but it seems that Piper is clinging to it. There are times when I feel like she wants Jason and her to be an item because according to Hera they were an item. Won't it be like, I don't know, give him time, perhaps to sort things through? Piper's initial reaction when Drew tried to flirt with Jason was completely out of control. Sure, we all get jealous and all that, but really, do you really need to threaten someone just to justify your place?

Given the fact that they were not yet together, shouldn't she just let things flow and see if they really are for each other? Jason had a lot of things going on in his mind and yes, Piper, you are important, as well, but it really irritates me how she seemingly tries to push herself into him. To the point where she even leaves her friends behind just to make sure she is with Jason 24/7.

When I read Leo's POV on Mark of Athena and how he spent months building Argo II, and feeling left behind because he feels that they need 'space'. I don't know, it kind of irked me. Sure, couples need to have time on their own, but leaving your friend to do the dirty job for months is a sorry excuse for that.

I don't know about you, but I realized from the very beginning of Lost Hero and maybe even, until of the Blood of Olympus, Piper really is possessive over Jason. And with that attitude on hand, holds a danger to their relationship.

Since I've pretty gotten Piper claiming Jason to be hers part, let's now talk about 'They're a couple? Like really?'

Really? Really.

I was actually surprised, I mean a hell lot of surprised when I read that Jason and Piper are already a couple and we have to actually believe that it's serious romance. My mind started to buzz as a train of thoughts entered my head, 'How is that possible?' 'Did they, I don't know, do an above the skies kiss or something?' 'Wait, what about Reyna?''Have he already recovered his memories?' 'Does he even remember anything?'

I don't know.

The first thing he did when he came to Camp Jupiter was ask Reyna if he could tour Piper around.

What ?

You've been to Camp Jupiter since you were, I don't know, 2 years old?

Wouldn't you be greeting your friends or ask Reyna how she is? Couldn't you just take a break from Piper? What ?

Honestly, I felt nothing but rage for what Jason did. That has got to be the worst thing that he ever did to Reyna. That was soooo … vain of him. Can't he see that Reyna is hurt about it, or does he need a brick just to see the pain in her eyes. Wow, our ex-praetor of Camp Jupiter.

But Piper?

' _Jason hadn't ever been Reyna's boyfriend, not really.'_

Way to go, Piper McLean. I am so proud.

To me, it seemed like so long as Jason is hers, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if other's feelings are hurt about it, it doesn't matter if she has to choose, so long as Jason is still with her. There was a blog that I've read about Piper McLean and I completely agree with her when she said that Piper is actually in the best situation to resolve the broken bond between Jason and Reyna. But she is too selfish, too possessive to ever let that to happen, because she fears that she will lose Jason. She fears that if Jason remembers his old life, he will leave her for Camp Jupiter.

Speaking about Jason' past memories, I am not entirely convinced that he had recovered his memories, just as Percy did. Hell, I don't even think he recovered more than half of his conscious memories or whatever you call it. Which made me think, that maybe Piper took advantage of the situation. I don't know, maybe Piper just want them to be 'together' that she wants them to be in a relationship without even assessing whether or not Jason has gotten a grip of his forgotten past.

Or maybe, she doesn't need his consent, all she needs is him.

There are a lot of theories that maybe, just maybe, Piper has been manipulating Jason, unconsciously. Remember dudes, she is a charm speaker. A charm speaker has the ability to make people follow their commands. Although, as seen in the HOO series, Piper's charmspeak doesn't always work all of the time, however, there are interesting things that I've realized.

Piper is a child of Aphrodite, no hard feelings about that. Each child of particular god or goddess, has their own source of power. For instance, for Annabeth, is her brain. Things may not always go in the way that she wants it, but when focused on something that she desires, nothing can stand in her way.

And she usually gets it.

Now for Piper. Children of Aphrodite, regardless of their personalities and powers, has an intimate connection to emotions. Charmspeak doesn't always work all of the time, however, it usually finds its power through its wielder. As for Piper, her power lies in her emotions. She acts through the impulses of her 'heart'. A charmspeak becomes powerful if the charmspeaker puts her heart and soul into it.

I do think that to some extent, Piper may have wielded this power over Jason. Remember, what she has are her words, but her words have subtle yet deep impact on those who can hear it. She charmspeaked Jason from his imminent death, how much more of things that is not as grave as that? Given the fact that she practically claimed Jason is hers, can make you question on whether or not she is actually planned for his 'capture.' A capture that doesn't necessarily extend to blind dates or the help of fellow campers in pushing their boat and have an underwater kiss, but through words.

Claims like this might be baffling to some, but I've come across other blogs and comments and it was interesting to note that Jason seemed to be the only one who noticed her kaleidoscope eyes. Interesting. As far as I'm concerned, people noticed her beauty but not her eyes. The only description that I usually get is 'she's trying so hard to downplay her beauty.' Okay. Fine. We get it. I don't need to be reminded of how pretty she is in every paragraph.

Whether or not that claim was right, it did make me curious. Why only Jason? Why not also Leo? Or Annabeth? I mean, she claims to love her friends, so if she loves them maybe they could get access to her beautiful, kaleidoscope eyes? Or maybe it's because of the sheer power that not only emulated through Piper's words but also her mind?

But maybe, Piper does not have to resort to mind control, although charmspeak and mind control may seem similar. But in my opinion, they tend to differ. Mind control, although, like charmspeak needs to be uttered in words, however, once the wielder becomes more advanced, they don't need words; they control the person through the mind. Call it telepathy, but with a load of effect. And I don't think that if Piper is not only a charmspeaker but also a mind-controlling beauty queen, I mean, if she does maybe we could have seen it, red-handed. Although you may point out that it contradicts the subtle yet deep impacts of charmspeak, however, the thing with charmspeak is that although it needs to be uttered in words, it is more 'subtle' compared to mind control.

Usually, the victims don't know that they've been charmspeaked, hell, maybe even the charmspeaker doesn't know that they charmspeaking. During the Mark of Athena when Piper and Jason were coming up with a plan to defeat Hercules, even Piper herself noticed that Jason seemed 'dazed', but she quickly shrugged him off of it. To some extent, charmspeak is more like a subtle sedative. It might seem harmless at first, but the more intake you have of it, the more it grows on you before you realize what is going on.

But of course, you may control the mind, but you can't control the heart. Yes. The heart can't be controlled, but it can be fooled.

' _I would think you'd know better, Jason Grace.' Cupid's voice whirled around him. 'You've found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?'_

\- House of Hades, p. 285

Piper, is a child of Aphrodite. Yes, I am freaking aware of that and with Juno as her parton, only they know what they're up to. I've come across a very interesting blog by Amber which talked about Jasper and Jasico ships. I was really intrigued by her question, "What if Juno/Hera had been molding Jason into her ideal demigod all along?"

Hmm…. Interesting. Jason's amnesia, Cupid's question, Hera as his patron, Aphrodite who resides over love and is the mother of his girlfriend .. and kaboom! What if, this was just a plan along?

Like I noted earlier in this discussion, we are aware that Percy had recovered most of his memories about Camp Half-Blood. But Jason? It seemed a little fuzzy. Sure. He did remember some things about Camp Jupiter, but it seemed like there was no hint of deep recognition. He did remember the details of the outline of Camp Jupiter, but what about the people that reside there? What about the memories that he had with them? What about the feelings that he had when he fought the Titan War? What about his fallen comrades? What of Reyna? Did he remember her because they've been praetors together? Because they've grown alongside each other? Fought monsters alongside each other? Hidden beneath that guilt, doubts, and forgotten memories, was there something else?

For me, deep in my heart, I felt that the goddesses may have played a part on this situation. Actually even until now, it still is fuzzy on whether or not Jason had recovered all of his memories of Camp Jupiter. And if Hera was the one who exchanged the leaders of both camps, then isn't she responsible for the memories that were erased from them? To be honest, it still is quite fuzzy as to how their memories were erased. I was curious about that. Did she, I don't know, dipped them in Lethe, the river of forgetfulness? Although, some say that forgetting their memories is essential to the plan, then who keeps the memories? Someone has to keep the memories. Their memories didn't just dissolve, but it slowly returned to them.

I'm not sure if it was some kind of medicine or whatnot, but if it were a medicine, then that could be very dangerous drug if alters the brain so much that your previous memories would only come back after months. And in this world of demigods, gods and goddesses, and even magic, maybe they don't need medicine. For me, there has to be someone who are keeping those memories. But, just as Percy, no matter how much memories one will erase, the strongest of these memories are usually the ones that are left and can never be completely forgotten. As for Percy and Jason, we all know their names.

That is why, I was VERY interested when Cupid asked that question. In Amber's blog, she said,

'… _this would sound a little different. I'm just wildly speculating here, but this would sound like it was more than just a warning about his relationship with Piper._

 _Maybe Cupid's words to him can be translated into. "Is all of this really your choice? Is it Juno/Hera's choice for you? Doubt exists for a reason, y'know. Do you even want this? Or are you just somehow following what is expected of you?'_

MIND = BLOWN

Aphrodite is not always the most kind and loving goddess that you will encounter. She can invoke and play with emotions, and when she does, she's really good at it. She can 'invoke' emotions. Invoke is defined as cite or appeal to (someone or something) as an authority for an action or in support of an argument. I've only searched this on Google but if you take a good look at it, it is pretty much is in line of what Aphrodite can do with emotions. First, cite or appeal to (someone or something) as an authority for an action. If used in the deeds of Aphrodite in various myths, she can cause 'stirring emotions' when in the first place, it isn't meant to be that way. In this case, she can cause involuntary feelings or emotions, but not because it came from that person, but through her interference. Second, in support of an argument. If you can let your imaginations run wild, you will know where we're heading to.

Sure, emotions are from the 'heart' as most people say, but biologically speaking, it is also caused by our brains through the release of various hormones and all of that sort. Meaning, Aphrodite can also have control on what could go on in your mind. Not only do you feel those emotions, but be convinced that those emotions are genuine and real.

Coupled along with the fact that Hera is his patron and is pretty much the reason why he is in Camp Jupiter, for setting up Jason, Piper and Leo, … the possibilities are endless. Even Piper herself asked whether or not all of this is real, or the fact that maybe Aphrodite was somehow influencing him.

' _But don't stop,' she thought._

Which leads to the fact on why Piper has such a huge issue of Jason mentioning Reyna's name? Take note, MERE mentioning of her name. Wow, I know that pretty much Rick Riordan had set the mentioning of Reyna's name by Jason as taboo when Annabeth looked at her sympathetically and when Hazel winced.

' _Hearing the way Jason said her name, like it was a lifeline to his past, made Piper's heart sink.'_

Why?

Why?

Why does Piper have such a deep insecurity over Reyna? I've always wondered why Piper was so bothered about this. Couldn't it be that somehow, that gut feeling inside when she thought that her mother might be influencing Jason was somehow, right? I get it that she may be possessive over Jason, but being aware that may be there might be outside forces influencing the core of Jason, should make her wary about jumping into a relationship. Why was she…. I don't know, uncomfortable, whenever he talks about his life on Camp Jupiter? If for instance that there is no such thing as memory keeper (Hera, that I mentioned awhile ago), then could it have contributed to the fact that Jason never fully recovered his memories? What if, because of all these forces, he chose to bury his past in the name of love?

' _Um, yeah." Jason wondered if Piper was working some sort of Aphrodite magic on him – like maybe every time he mentioned Reyna's name, she would befuddle him so much he couldn't think about anything but Piper.'_

\- House of Hades, p. 263

That doesn't seem to be a healthy relationship.

I'm not sure, views can vary. Like I said, you may control the mind, but you can't control the heart. Yes. The heart can't be controlled, but it can be fooled.

No wonder why Cupid asked him that question, which will, through the horizons of Jason's future and the oceans of his past, resonate through all of time. The dark eyes of a girl, beneath the waves, beckoning him to come home. The question seemingly innocent yet engraved with meaning.

' _I would think you'd know better, Jason Grace.' Cupid's voice whirled around him. 'You've found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?'_

Jasper (Jason and Piper) Relationship

Jasper (Jason and Piper) Relationship

I don't like Jasper.

I don't hate them (although it's almost up to that point), but I really, really dislike them together. Period. Sorry, it never worked on me.

I just don't think that it would ever work on me. Ever. Maybe even for the others out there. I have a lot of issues about Piper, as can be seen in this discussion, but I realized that it usually stemmed out from their relationship with one another. I don't know. For me it was a bit ….off. So I made this, after all of the things that I've read about Piper, Jason and pretty much about the Jasper relationship. This may be a cross-over between Piper, Jason and Jasper issues. To be honest, I intended for this to be 'I don't like Piper McLean', but like I said, I also had a lot of issues about Jason and the Jasper relationship.

So pardon me. These are my opinions. I respect other views as well. Most of the things that I've posted here are my thoughts and other speculations that I've gathered from other bloggers rolled into one. Sorry if I may not be able to give credit to each of them, but to all of them, my deepest gratitude to you.

There are a lot of things to say about the Jasper relationship. But let me start with Piper.

" _Hey," Jason croaked._

 _Piper was so startled she dropped her knife. "You're awake!"_

" _Don't sound so surprised." Jason touched his bandaged head and frowned. "What … what happened? I remember explosions, and -"_

" _You remember who I am?"_

\- Mark of Athena, p. 104

.

..

…

….

What?

WHAT ?

I almost threw the book across the wall. Oh my gods, why haven't I noticed this before? As I read her chapter, it only got worse.

As much as I want to appreciate you, Piper, however it really got into my nerves. I mean, we all know that your boyfriend is an amnesiac and that he got hit by a brick, but please, is this out of concern or is this about your insecurity over Reyna? Please, Piper. Please.

To be honest, out of all the couples in the HOO series, I feel like the Jasper relationship is kind of …. I don't know, forced? In my point of view, I never had any problems about the relationships that's been going on the HOO series, (although there still some tiny little things about Leo and Calypso, but it's okay, I guess), but what I've been having an issue of is with Jason and Piper's relationship. There are a lot of them like their initial relationship based on FALSE memories, Piper claiming Jason to be hers, then 'They're a couple? Like really?' and Piper's issue whenever Jason mentions Reyna name. Take note, MERE mentioning of her name, the HOO series is littered with it.

First things first about their initial relationship. As we all know in the Lost Hero Series, Jason woke up in a bus holding hands with a very pretty Cherokee girl. Apparently, she seemed bothered when he could not even remember her name and with her best friend, commenting how he was acting weird. Later on, we get to see that Jason is actually the praetor of Camp Jupiter exchanged with Percy Jackson, as part of Hera's _'awesome'_ plan. But in the end, wow miraculously, they ended up liking each other.

Or so we thought.

The problem that I have in here is that, it was already blatantly obvious that their relationship is based on false memories, but it seems that Piper is clinging to it. There are times when I feel like she wants Jason and her to be an item because according to Hera they were an item. Won't it be like, I don't know, give him time, perhaps to sort things through? Piper's initial reaction when Drew tried to flirt with Jason was completely out of control. Sure, we all get jealous and all that, but really, do you really need to threaten someone just to justify your place?

Given the fact that they were not yet together, shouldn't she just let things flow and see if they really are for each other? Jason had a lot of things going on in his mind and yes, Piper, you are important, as well, but it really irritates me how she seemingly tries to push herself into him. To the point where she even leaves her friends behind just to make sure she is with Jason 24/7.

When I read Leo's POV on Mark of Athena and how he spent months building Argo II, and feeling left behind because he feels that they need 'space'. I don't know, it kind of irked me. Sure, couples need to have time on their own, but leaving your friend to do the dirty job for months is a sorry excuse for that.

I don't know about you, but I realized from the very beginning of Lost Hero and maybe even, until of the Blood of Olympus, Piper really is possessive over Jason. And with that attitude on hand, holds a danger to their relationship.

Since I've pretty gotten Piper claiming Jason to be hers part, let's now talk about 'They're a couple? Like really?'

Really? Really.

I was actually surprised, I mean a hell lot of surprised when I read that Jason and Piper are already a couple and we have to actually believe that it's serious romance. My mind started to buzz as a train of thoughts entered my head, 'How is that possible?' 'Did they, I don't know, do an above the skies kiss or something?' 'Wait, what about Reyna?''Have he already recovered his memories?' 'Does he even remember anything?'

I don't know.

The first thing he did when he came to Camp Jupiter was ask Reyna if he could tour Piper around.

What ?

You've been to Camp Jupiter since you were, I don't know, 2 years old?

Wouldn't you be greeting your friends or ask Reyna how she is? Couldn't you just take a break from Piper? What ?

Honestly, I felt nothing but rage for what Jason did. That has got to be the worst thing that he ever did to Reyna. That was soooo … vain of him. Can't he see that Reyna is hurt about it, or does he need a brick just to see the pain in her eyes. Wow, our ex-praetor of Camp Jupiter.

But Piper?

' _Jason hadn't ever been Reyna's boyfriend, not really.'_

Way to go, Piper McLean. I am so proud.

To me, it seemed like so long as Jason is hers, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if other's feelings are hurt about it, it doesn't matter if she has to choose, so long as Jason is still with her. There was a blog that I've read about Piper McLean and I completely agree with her when she said that Piper is actually in the best situation to resolve the broken bond between Jason and Reyna. But she is too selfish, too possessive to ever let that to happen, because she fears that she will lose Jason. She fears that if Jason remembers his old life, he will leave her for Camp Jupiter.

Speaking about Jason' past memories, I am not entirely convinced that he had recovered his memories, just as Percy did. Hell, I don't even think he recovered more than half of his conscious memories or whatever you call it. Which made me think, that maybe Piper took advantage of the situation. I don't know, maybe Piper just want them to be 'together' that she wants them to be in a relationship without even assessing whether or not Jason has gotten a grip of his forgotten past.

Or maybe, she doesn't need his consent, all she needs is him.

There are a lot of theories that maybe, just maybe, Piper has been manipulating Jason, unconsciously. Remember dudes, she is a charm speaker. A charm speaker has the ability to make people follow their commands. Although, as seen in the HOO series, Piper's charmspeak doesn't always work all of the time, however, there are interesting things that I've realized.

Piper is a child of Aphrodite, no hard feelings about that. Each child of particular god or goddess, has their own source of power. For instance, for Annabeth, is her brain. Things may not always go in the way that she wants it, but when focused on something that she desires, nothing can stand in her way.

And she usually gets it.

Now for Piper. Children of Aphrodite, regardless of their personalities and powers, has an intimate connection to emotions. Charmspeak doesn't always work all of the time, however, it usually finds its power through its wielder. As for Piper, her power lies in her emotions. She acts through the impulses of her 'heart'. A charmspeak becomes powerful if the charmspeaker puts her heart and soul into it.

I do think that to some extent, Piper may have wielded this power over Jason. Remember, what she has are her words, but her words have subtle yet deep impact on those who can hear it. She charmspeaked Jason from his imminent death, how much more of things that is not as grave as that? Given the fact that she practically claimed Jason is hers, can make you question on whether or not she is actually planned for his 'capture.' A capture that doesn't necessarily extend to blind dates or the help of fellow campers in pushing their boat and have an underwater kiss, but through words.

Claims like this might be baffling to some, but I've come across other blogs and comments and it was interesting to note that Jason seemed to be the only one who noticed her kaleidoscope eyes. Interesting. As far as I'm concerned, people noticed her beauty but not her eyes. The only description that I usually get is 'she's trying so hard to downplay her beauty.' Okay. Fine. We get it. I don't need to be reminded of how pretty she is in every paragraph.

Whether or not that claim was right, it did make me curious. Why only Jason? Why not also Leo? Or Annabeth? I mean, she claims to love her friends, so if she loves them maybe they could get access to her beautiful, kaleidoscope eyes? Or maybe it's because of the sheer power that not only emulated through Piper's words but also her mind?

But maybe, Piper does not have to resort to mind control, although charmspeak and mind control may seem similar. But in my opinion, they tend to differ. Mind control, although, like charmspeak needs to be uttered in words, however, once the wielder becomes more advanced, they don't need words; they control the person through the mind. Call it telepathy, but with a load of effect. And I don't think that if Piper is not only a charmspeaker but also a mind-controlling beauty queen, I mean, if she does maybe we could have seen it, red-handed. Although you may point out that it contradicts the subtle yet deep impacts of charmspeak, however, the thing with charmspeak is that although it needs to be uttered in words, it is more 'subtle' compared to mind control.

Usually, the victims don't know that they've been charmspeaked, hell, maybe even the charmspeaker doesn't know that they charmspeaking. During the Mark of Athena when Piper and Jason were coming up with a plan to defeat Hercules, even Piper herself noticed that Jason seemed 'dazed', but she quickly shrugged him off of it. To some extent, charmspeak is more like a subtle sedative. It might seem harmless at first, but the more intake you have of it, the more it grows on you before you realize what is going on.

But of course, you may control the mind, but you can't control the heart. Yes. The heart can't be controlled, but it can be fooled.

' _I would think you'd know better, Jason Grace.' Cupid's voice whirled around him. 'You've found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?'_

\- House of Hades, p. 285

Piper, is a child of Aphrodite. Yes, I am freaking aware of that and with Juno as her parton, only they know what they're up to. I've come across a very interesting blog by Amber which talked about Jasper and Jasico ships. I was really intrigued by her question, "What if Juno/Hera had been molding Jason into her ideal demigod all along?"

Hmm…. Interesting. Jason's amnesia, Cupid's question, Hera as his patron, Aphrodite who resides over love and is the mother of his girlfriend .. and kaboom! What if, this was just a plan along?

Like I noted earlier in this discussion, we are aware that Percy had recovered most of his memories about Camp Half-Blood. But Jason? It seemed a little fuzzy. Sure. He did remember some things about Camp Jupiter, but it seemed like there was no hint of deep recognition. He did remember the details of the outline of Camp Jupiter, but what about the people that reside there? What about the memories that he had with them? What about the feelings that he had when he fought the Titan War? What about his fallen comrades? What of Reyna? Did he remember her because they've been praetors together? Because they've grown alongside each other? Fought monsters alongside each other? Hidden beneath that guilt, doubts, and forgotten memories, was there something else?

For me, deep in my heart, I felt that the goddesses may have played a part on this situation. Actually even until now, it still is fuzzy on whether or not Jason had recovered all of his memories of Camp Jupiter. And if Hera was the one who exchanged the leaders of both camps, then isn't she responsible for the memories that were erased from them? To be honest, it still is quite fuzzy as to how their memories were erased. I was curious about that. Did she, I don't know, dipped them in Lethe, the river of forgetfulness? Although, some say that forgetting their memories is essential to the plan, then who keeps the memories? Someone has to keep the memories. Their memories didn't just dissolve, but it slowly returned to them.

I'm not sure if it was some kind of medicine or whatnot, but if it were a medicine, then that could be very dangerous drug if alters the brain so much that your previous memories would only come back after months. And in this world of demigods, gods and goddesses, and even magic, maybe they don't need medicine. For me, there has to be someone who are keeping those memories. But, just as Percy, no matter how much memories one will erase, the strongest of these memories are usually the ones that are left and can never be completely forgotten. As for Percy and Jason, we all know their names.

That is why, I was VERY interested when Cupid asked that question. In Amber's blog, she said,

'… _this would sound a little different. I'm just wildly speculating here, but this would sound like it was more than just a warning about his relationship with Piper._

 _Maybe Cupid's words to him can be translated into. "Is all of this really your choice? Is it Juno/Hera's choice for you? Doubt exists for a reason, y'know. Do you even want this? Or are you just somehow following what is expected of you?'_

MIND = BLOWN

Aphrodite is not always the most kind and loving goddess that you will encounter. She can invoke and play with emotions, and when she does, she's really good at it. She can 'invoke' emotions. Invoke is defined as cite or appeal to (someone or something) as an authority for an action or in support of an argument. I've only searched this on Google but if you take a good look at it, it is pretty much is in line of what Aphrodite can do with emotions. First, cite or appeal to (someone or something) as an authority for an action. If used in the deeds of Aphrodite in various myths, she can cause 'stirring emotions' when in the first place, it isn't meant to be that way. In this case, she can cause involuntary feelings or emotions, but not because it came from that person, but through her interference. Second, in support of an argument. If you can let your imaginations run wild, you will know where we're heading to.

Sure, emotions are from the 'heart' as most people say, but biologically speaking, it is also caused by our brains through the release of various hormones and all of that sort. Meaning, Aphrodite can also have control on what could go on in your mind. Not only do you feel those emotions, but be convinced that those emotions are genuine and real.

Coupled along with the fact that Hera is his patron and is pretty much the reason why he is in Camp Jupiter, for setting up Jason, Piper and Leo, … the possibilities are endless. Even Piper herself asked whether or not all of this is real, or the fact that maybe Aphrodite was somehow influencing him.

' _But don't stop,' she thought._

Which leads to the fact on why Piper has such a huge issue of Jason mentioning Reyna's name? Take note, MERE mentioning of her name. Wow, I know that pretty much Rick Riordan had set the mentioning of Reyna's name by Jason as taboo when Annabeth looked at her sympathetically and when Hazel winced.

' _Hearing the way Jason said her name, like it was a lifeline to his past, made Piper's heart sink.'_

Why?

Why?

Why does Piper have such a deep insecurity over Reyna? I've always wondered why Piper was so bothered about this. Couldn't it be that somehow, that gut feeling inside when she thought that her mother might be influencing Jason was somehow, right? I get it that she may be possessive over Jason, but being aware that may be there might be outside forces influencing the core of Jason, should make her wary about jumping into a relationship. Why was she…. I don't know, uncomfortable, whenever he talks about his life on Camp Jupiter? If for instance that there is no such thing as memory keeper (Hera, that I mentioned awhile ago), then could it have contributed to the fact that Jason never fully recovered his memories? What if, because of all these forces, he chose to bury his past in the name of love?

' _Um, yeah." Jason wondered if Piper was working some sort of Aphrodite magic on him – like maybe every time he mentioned Reyna's name, she would befuddle him so much he couldn't think about anything but Piper.'_

\- House of Hades, p. 263

That doesn't seem to be a healthy relationship.

I'm not sure, views can vary. Like I said, you may control the mind, but you can't control the heart. Yes. The heart can't be controlled, but it can be fooled.

No wonder why Cupid asked him that question, which will, through the horizons of Jason's future and the oceans of his past, resonate through all of time. The dark eyes of a girl, beneath the waves, beckoning him to come home. The question seemingly innocent yet engraved with meaning.

' _I would think you'd know better, Jason Grace.' Cupid's voice whirled around him. 'You've found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?'_


End file.
